Coordinated efforts between oceanographic, public and environmental health research communities are needed to assess the risks to human health generated by the oceans (NAS, 1999). Linking research among members of the scientific community is no small task given the variety of research questions, data collection and analysis methods, and reporting techniques and formats utilized by these groups. The volume and diversity of data and information to be collected and characterized by researchers in the Human Health and Oceans Center present a significant challenge in information and communication technology.